Sister of the Toad
by sodapop765
Summary: Toadette's her name hoppin's her game and she has just hopped back into the life of Todd Tolanski. But is it for good this time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution and never will. I do not own Toad's theme song

"I hip, I hop, I hop and I don't stop. My name is Tillie and I-"

"Boo, you stink." Came the cry at the buss stop in New Jersey as the crowd booed the singing of one Matilda Lesley Tolanski, otherwise known as the incredible Toad girl.

"You're all just jealous!" yelled Tillie many people left and only some dropped money in her pink camouflage hat.

"Enough for a bus ticket, barely." Said Tillie as she caught a fly with her tongue much to some peoples disgust.

"Hey cutie, how's it goin'." Said a balding man in his late thirties-early forties with a hawian shirt on and blue jeans.

"Go away sleeze bag, or else." Warned Tillie. She got enough of this at home and wasn't about to go down with out a fight.

"How's about a warm place to sleep and good food to eat?" said the man as he put a hand on her thigh.

"HELP, HELP, STRANGER GET AWAY FROM ME, HELP!!!" yelled Tillie as that got attention of the entire bus.

"Hey, get away from her!!!" yelled the passengers as he was pulled away from her.

"Don't mess with the toad!" said Tillie as the bus stopped and the passengers left. As she approach an intersection she began singing to herself as she walked in some random direction to attempt to find her brother, who, as she last heard was supposed to be living in a shelter.

"T-O-A-D, toad, I got real super powers and I'll display them. Leap on all fours cause nothin' but mayhem. I'll fall for handsome but I don't play cute. Use my tongue to grab things and spit goop-" sang Tillie as she walked aimlessly to try to find a youth hostile or atleast a box to sleep in.

"Are you all right?" said a red hair teen.

"Peachy keen girly, you know where I can find a youth hostile or somethin' cause I'm at a loss of place to stay ya' know?"

"I'm Jean Grey, I'm a mutant like you." Said Jean as she extended her hand

"They call me Toadette." Said Tillie as she shook her hand.

"Toadette?"

"Yeah cause my brothers name is Toad. Know where I can find him?"

"Toad?" said a surprised and shocked Jean

"His real name is Todd Tolanski."

Jean was at a loss. Surley this couldn't be Toad's sister. But when you got right down to it she had the brown hair and yellow eyes and the webbed fingers.

"I know where he is, but you might not want to go there." Said jean as she wrote down the directions for Tillie.

"Thanks, as long as its warm I don't give a dang." Said Tillie as she hopped off.

The professor was not going to believe this. Heck she could barely belive this and she had sensed that Toadette was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: a teary reunion

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

As Tillie made her way to a run down building with the sign 'Brotherhood of Bayville Bording House' she was a bit confused as to how her brother could afford a swanky place like that. As she went up the creaky steps and onto the porch which had seen better days she knocked on the door to be greated with a boy who looked huge.

"Hi, I'm Tillie. Does a Todd Tolanski live here?" questioned Tillie

"Uh yeah." Said Fred

"Is he home now?" said an excited Tillie

"I'll get him, come in." said Fred as he moitioned for Tillie to come in.

"Hey Blob, who's that?" said Pietro as he ran into the room

"She says she knows Toad."

"Uhuh, and how do we know she's not a spy."

"You are so hot!" said Tillie who was starring at Pietro like Toad stares at Wanda.

"Not until your older yo." Said Todd who had just hopped down the stairs to see what was goin' on.

"Toddles!" said Tillie as she hopped over to him

"Mattie!" said Todd as he hopped over to her

"It's touching." Said Fred who was whipping something from his eye

"Are you crying Blob?" laughed Pietro

" No, I just go somethin' in my eye."

"Call me Tillie."

"Only if you call me Todd."

"Deal big bro."

Righ back at ya."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know it was short but let's see what you come up with at 9 o'clock in the morning!


	3. The trials and tribulations of brotherho

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Todd?" said Tillie looking red

"What is it , yo?"

"I need to go to the drug store. Now."

"Why?" said Todd beginning to catch on

"Just c'mon." said Tillie

After an emabarrasing trip to the drug store Todd was pretty warn out. Who knew being a big brother would be so much work.

Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Todd, you think Pietro will like these?" said Tillie who was holding weeds with chunks of dirt hanging off them.

"Those are weeds yo." Said Todd pushing them away

"They are not. Freddy gave them to me for helping get his head unstuck from the railing, twice."

"How'd he-?"

"Don't ask Todd!. For the love of god don't ask!" yelled Tillie.

At dinner-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Todd and Wanda sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." sang Tillie loudly and badly

"Tillie and Pietro sittin' in a tree." Sang Todd eqauly as bad

"I think I'll eat in the living room." Said pietro as he ran off

"Me too." Said Wanda

"Now I regret wishing I had a brother or sister." Said Fred watching the bickering siblings

"I'm with ya man." Said Lance also eyeing them as there bickering got to the point of a food fight

Bed time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" …now under the bed." Said Tillie in her Scooby-Doo T-shirt and shorts

"No monsters in here." Said a tired Todd "Tillie can I go to bed it's midnight."

"Now the window and then your done." Said Tillie slyly

As Todd opened the window and pretended to look he was pushed out the window.

"That's for Dinner Toddles!" laughed Tillie as she went to bed. Yup, this had been an eventful day.


	4. the plot thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution. Marvel does

Tillie Lestley Tolanski walked the one and a half mile trip to the discount store to buy more milk because Freddy drank it all.

"Stupid fat tub of lard." Muttered Tillie as she kicked a rock "Eat's all of our food and drinks all of our cola." Said Tillie as she kicked the rock harder as it rose a foot in the air. "Never ever stops!! Ever !!!" yelled Tillie as she kicked the rock as hard as she could and hit a balding man in a green button down shirt blue jeans and a bad comb over.

"What the-Tillie? Is that you!?!" Shouted the man as he turned around while banging his head against the top of the car door

"Oh god no!" whispered Tillie as she turned around and ran at speeds that could make even Pietro cringe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Todd! Todd!" yelled Tillie who had bursted through the door and tripped on a pair of yellow rain boots

"Yo Tillie, you O.K.?" said Todd as he helped her up

"I saw-He was-I was-." Gasped Tillie who was in hysterics

"What's with her." Said Lance who came to see what all the commotion was about and gasped as he saw the state Tillie was in

"Did she get the milk?" said Fred as he entered with a pudding cup and a can of cola

"What's up yo?" said Todd

"I saw Dad!" yelled Tillie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh the plot thickens. Not continueing 'till I get atleast five more reviews


	5. A brother to protect me

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or the high hopes song

Todd Tolanski though that when he ran away he was through with his whore mother and drunk father. He left when he was fourteen and Tillie eleven promising that he would come back for her. He went back on his promise and now it came back to bite him in the butt. He'd apply for custody of Tillie when he turned eighteen in April. Until then Tillie would have to be incognito.

"Todd why's she so afraid of your old man anyway?" asked Lance

"It's personal." Said Todd as he led her to her room. When they got there he cradled her back and forth and sang softly to her. 'High hopes always cheered her up, but not today

"I miss Ma'." Said Tillie simply

"I miss her too."

"Remember how she always arranged our breakfast in a happy face." Said Tillie

"And how she always played the radio really loud and made us dance to it." said Todd

"Do the mocaraina!" they both said at once

"Then she left when she couldn't take pop anymore…" said Tillie glumly

"Yeah."

"I should go to school."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna go down that road."

"Neither do I but we ain't got any money and pop's here."

"I got my big brother to protect me." Said Tillie as she went to sleep

"Yeah, protect you." Said Todd glumly as he left


	6. A memorable morning

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. I don't know how old Pietro is but I know that Todd's seventeen and I like to think that Pietro and Wanda are older than him. I do not own that line from Corpse Bide

Matilda Lestley Tolanski couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned so much she fell out of bed. She was both fearful of her old man and excited about school. School. She knew that she should be staying incognito but she knew that she wouldn't have a good life flippin' burgers. Maybe Pietro would support her when they got married. He was about four years older than her but she didn't care one bit. Age was just a number or something like that. As she though of Pietro another though crossed her mind. Acting on impulse she slowly crept out of her room around the creaky floor boards and over too Pietro's room. She slowly climbed into bed with him and to her delight he was only wearing blue boxers. Perfect.

MORNING-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro woke up feeling unusually warm. As he opened his eyes he screamed. Loud. There right next to him was Toad's sister. In nothing but a spaghetti strap midrift tank top and girl boxers slowly getting up.

"Hello sleepy head, happy to see me?" yawned Tillie. She wasn't really much of a morning person.

Pietro screamed again

"_Pietro, just leave Wanda alone!" _yelled Lance from downstairs

"What are you doing here!?! How long have you been here!?! I want questions!!!"

"Ansers, you want ansers." Said Tillie as she was about to leave

"Yeah!"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to crash with my future hubby."

"I'm not your-"

"What's goin' on in there yo!" said Todd as he rapped on the door

"Your crazy sister slept with me!" replied Pietro

"What!?!" yelled Todd loud enough for the whole house to hear

"Toad man, what the hell are you yelling about!?!" yelled Lance

"Pierto did it with Tillie yo!"

"Pietro did what?" said Freddy as he came up the stairs

"He did it with Tillie!" yelled Lance

"That's it I'm commin' in yo! Freddy, break down the door!" yelled Todd as Freddy charged at the door and quickly took it off its hinges.

"Bye Bye!" said Tillie who at the last minute jumped out the window and climbed the tree branches to her room


	7. Hop for your life

Disclaimer:Why should I waste me valuable time writing a disclaimer for every single chapter? Answer me or perish! Just kidding.

"What did we learn from this?" said Wanda as she hexed Toad into the wall. It had taken her, Blob, and Lance to get Toad off of Pietro.

"That Toad's sister is a physco!" said Pietro

"That Toad may be small be he moves fast." said Fred

"That Pietro can't keep his hands off of my sister, yo!" said Toad as he attempted to get his head out of the wall.

"That Pietro moans in his sleep and he humps the bed too!" yelled Tillie from her room as she got dressed. She didn't mean to make him mad, she just missed the male company.

"That's more than I ever wanted to know." muttered Lance

"I'm goin' to the store, anybody need anythin'?" yelled Tillie

"There's a list on the fridge!" said Toad. Tillie got the shopping list from the fridge. She got to shopping, stealing most of what she needed, but as she walked home she was greeted with a horrible site. It was her father. She quickly leaped off in the other direction as high and as fast as she could. It was too late though, she was spotted. He followed her in a car and she ran until she got to the Xmansion. She hopped over the gate intending to hide in the bushes until he left but she hopped too high and fell and hit her head. She was found by the Xmen and taken to the medbay.


	8. Little toad girl lost

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"My head…" said Tillie as she woke up. She was scared because she was in an unfamiliar place and hopped onto the ceiling.

"Don't be afraid." Said a soothing voice in her head. She fell off the ceiling and decided that she had lost her mind.

"I'm loosing it! I'm really loosing it! I'm going to be committed. My one regret is not marrying Pietro." Said Tillie as she go onto her feet and walked towards the door.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier." Said Professor Xavier as he rolled in. Tillie calmed down and realized that either he put an implant in her head like she had seen in many bad movies or he was a telepath. She hoped for the latter.

"Where am i? I want questions!" said Tillie as she tried to make herself look imposing. Professor Xavier found this amusing but didn't show it.

"Answer, you want answers you mean."

"No, I want questions because then I'll know what to say. Now I'll say it again, where am i?"

"You're in my school for the gifted."

"I'm not gifted, I'm barely passed."

"No, I mean for students with gifts like ours."

"Like the boarding house?"

"Where?"

"Sorry, my borhter says not to talk to strangers and you seem kinda strange, no offense."

"None taken, now who is your brother?"

"Todd Tolansky and I should be going from…here." Said Tillie walking towards the door hoping it was an exit.

"What is your name, child?"

"Tillie Tolansky and where may I say is the exit."

"I'll lead you, come back anytime you want."

"Alright then maybe I will." Said Tillie evn though the entire thing was much too strange for her. The professor heard this and decided not to press her but he was afraid that she was too deep in with the brotherhood. His principals prevented him from reading her mind.

"Here's the exit now remember what I said." Said Xavier opening the door for her. Tillie was getting stares from the other student so she flicked out her tongue to get them to stop looking. They weren't like normal people so they weren't that weirded out by her tongue.

"Goodbye then." Said Tillie as she hopped away in the direction she hoped was home. It was dark by the time she got there and everyone was worried sick

"Todd, you won't believe what just happened!" said Tillie hopping on her brother's back

"Where were you, yo? I called the army, the navy, the ghost busters! Oh, this ain't about who I called!"

"Ghost Busters?" asked Tillie giving Todd a weird look

"They really have a listing." Said Fred picking up the phone book and showing her

"The things you learn." Said Tillie

"Yeah well I'm mad at you, yo!" said Todd taking her off his back

"Were you worried, Pietro?" asked Tillie making doe eyes at him

"Not, I was actually relieved that I could shower without having to were swim trunks

"No speedo?"

"No you little pervert!" said Pietro speeding away

"I'm not a pervert, I am an exhibitionist!"

"Where the hell were you?" Said Todd not in the mood

"Well, I saw dad then I fainted or passed out or whatever then I woke up in this hospital place and there was this bald guy in a wheel chair named Xavier and then he said it was a school and then there were some weird people and then I left. He said I could come back if I wanted to. Oh, and Jean was there."

"Run on sentence." Said Fred

"I don't need your input yo! Tillie, I don't never, ever want you goin' back there ya here me?"

"Loud and clear now I will retire to a night of Pietro watching."

"Leave him alone before he's my brother in law." Said Todd as Tillie hopped away.


End file.
